To Love Honor and Obey
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: Repost. Bella Demetri, arranged marriage, Yeah cool, but even though they are forced together, they are going to do this their way. A whirlwind romance that breaks every rule set by their parent's and even some laws, but as long as they're together they can handle anything. The summary sucks but the story will blow your mind. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"You ready beautiful girl?" I heard from behind me and turned to see my husband of less than a week.

"Where are we going Demetri, I mean wasn't the reception enough" I asked putting on the diamond tear drop earrings. Demetri had given them to me as a just because gift a few days ago.

He was always spoiling me with gifts, jewelry cars and vacations. I never wanted for anything; I can say I am a truly lucky girl.

"It's not every day my wife turns eighteen, so I figure we didn't get to do anything big for your birthday because of the wedding and rehearsal dinner and all that, so we are going to celebrate now, and then at the end of it I get to have you alone, in my bed" he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's been a long two years of waiting for this, I mean I'm not a little girl anymore" I said licking my lips.

"You're always going to be my little girl, that same blushing innocent little princess I met two years ago and within five minutes of meeting you declared to your father I loved you" he said smiling as he ran his lips down my neck all the while holding my stare

"I love you Dem" I said

"I love you too little one" he said nibbling on the skin between my shoulder and my ear lobe

It had seemed like a long two years, him waiting and being patient and following my lead all the while spoiling me rotten, flying to Washington from Chicago any time his training and work schedule allowed to make me feel special, to allow me to parade him around all the dumb high school chicks I knew he was annoyed by, but he gave me anything and everything my little heart desired. I mean I had always been a spoiled princess, I was an only child to the most deadly and feared man in the Midwest, quite possibly the world. But I was no longer his responsibility, he gave me away almost a week ago, he gave me to my husband. And to some that might sound sick and barbaric, but when you live in the world I was born into the choices of suitable husbands are very slim pickings, and there is dam near no one good enough to take on the challenge of marrying the bosses daughter, except my husband, the capo to be .

I mean I should have hated my father, but there is a reason for everything he says and he does and this was a strategic move to keep me safe and to keep me in the lifestyle I had become accustomed.

"Baby, you have five more minutes and then we need to go" he said interrupting my daydream and flashing me that smile before walking out to our bedroom, I smiled as I thought that. I mean wow. Our bedroom I thought to myself.

I then thought about the first time I ever laid eyes on the man whose ring I wear today, the first time I ever saw Demetri Antonio Volturi. The man, who owns my heart, commands my body and sees to the very darkest part of my soul.

**CPOV**

"Renee, Aro and Demetri will be here in an hour, we have no choice but to tell her" I said to my wife who was pacing through my office.

"Charlie, she is a spoiled sixteen year old who knows nothing about what it means to be a-" she put her hand up to her mouth

"Say it Renee, say it out loud, we both know what I am, what I'm capable of, this, was your doing, you said that you would prepare her for this, but you didn't, and I refuse to be clipped because you chose to shove your dam head in the sand" I growled.

"I don't want to tell her" she whispered.

"I don't remember asking you what you wanted" I all but slammed my fist through my desk.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" my little girl, my princess, my reason for living said as she walked through the door.

"Yeah princess, sit down there is something we need to talk about" I said leaning back in my chair and lighting a cigar, Renee fluttered about opening the window, getting out my ashtray, you know the things a wife should be doing.

Bella smiled at her mother, she adored her mom and looked up to her, and that made me happy, that would make Demetri happy, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I mean I was supposed to be sending her to Chicago this summer, but maybe he would be okay without her, so that she could learn a few more things about being a wife from her mother.

"You're beautiful, and you're my daughter, a true princess in every since of the word" I said

"A mafia princess, dad, you know I don't have any interest in any of this I want to have a husband, a family, not be some gun toting lunatic" she whispered with a blush.

"I know, and I think it's time for you to meet your husband" I said and measured her reaction carefully.

"What do you mean meet my husband?" she asked her eyebrows raised at the same time a horn from the driveway sounded and a few of my men and the staff went to meet the car that held the future boss of Chicago, and my future son in law. Demetri had just turned twenty one and was due to be sworn in tonight, after he would train under me and my old friend Aro, and then we would both retire, our empires combined making Demetri is a very rich and very powerful man, and making my daughter secure, safe and comfortable. He had been groomed and trained for this since the day he was born and as luck would have it the boy was a stone cold killer, affable, fair but the boy had a short fuse.

"Just relax princess, all will be explained soon" I said rising from behind my desk and giving my wife a look and walking to my daughter to kiss her hand.

My Bella, the most beautiful girl in the world, she had the attention of every boy in her school and I went to great lengths to keep them from her, but as luck would have it, she ignored them all, my baby girl was so focused on the things a girl of her status should be worried about, shopping and clothes and giggling with her friends, going on vacation and all the while, I had made sure when the time was right she and my right hands son would be a perfect match.

I just hoped it would work out.

Aro and Demetri were led into my office and the introductions were made, I greeted and hugged my old friend and he returned the greeting, we smiled when both the kids stared at each other and blushed and kind of smiled. We didn't have time for this now, we had some business to discuss, I sent Bella off with her mother and Aro Demetri and I got to work.

"Well, son, what do you think of her?" Aro asked him

"She's beautiful, innocent, and wait, what does it matter what I think?" he asked

"Well, that's the woman you're going to marry" Aro said casually and I lowered my head and shook it.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's a child, she is still in high school for god's sake, and I want a woman, not some stupid giggling girl" he demanded

"Watch your tongue boy, that's my little girl you're talking about" I glowered at him.

"She is amazing, she is Charlie, but she is so young, I mean she is still a child living with her mommy and daddy, I'm-" he was cut off

"You better be ready to deal, you're marrying her and that's it, so you two have three days to get to know each other" Aro said and we both walked out to the deck to light our cigars leaving Demetri to his thoughts.

We both turned when we heard movement behind us, and it was Demetri, a look I couldn't explain on his face.

"I can't fight love at first sight, but I can demand she is of legal age when she is brought to me" he said as he moved to stand between his father and I lighting a cuban cigar.

"So I did see what I thought I saw?" Aro asked

"She is fucking amazing and beautiful, how could anyone not be in love with her the first time they met her, wait that must mean there is some other boy out there" he growled

"Calm down, the stupid little hicks in this town know better than to try it with her" I snarled

"I want her, the day of her eighteenth birthday, I won't snatch a little girl from her mother, and I will be coming periodically to check on her and spend time with her, but the day she turns eighteen, she comes to Chicago" he demanded

"Already speaking to me like a boss, I should kill you for speaking to me that way, but I like it" I said slapping his shoulder.

**DPOV**

When we sat down to dinner, Bella avoided looking at me, well when she thought I was looking. When our eyes met, she would blush profusely and quickly look away. She helped her mother serve dinner and I could see her hands shake when her mother handed her my plate and gave her a small shove in my direction.

She slowly approached me with a small smile on her face.

"What are you scared of beautiful? I don't bite" I whispered to her

She blushed again and set my food down in front of me and whispered.

"Can I get you anything, can I do anything for you?"

"Yes, you can sit next to me and eat, then we can go for a walk?" I asked hoping she would eventually come around, and not be so shy around me.

Dinner was pretty cool, our parents told stories about when they were growing up and told stories of Bella and I when we were little. My Bella has the most adorable giggle.

_Wait, did I just say my Bella?_

I quickly shook myself out of my internal ramblings to hang on to her every word. She is amazing and smart and pretty funny. I took a leap and reached for her hand, I was pleasantly surprised when she blushed furiously but didn't shy away from me.

Our walk was pretty low key; we walked around the grounds of her father's huge estate.

"I'm glad you handled the news of our impending wedding so well, I was pretty shocked" I confessed.

"I won't lie and tell you I wasn't upset, but it's more of a fear of the unknown, I mean I'm not stupid, I know all about my father and his work, so I know that some of the men he associates with treat women horribly, I just don't want to-" she let her sentence trail off.

"I'd never hurt you, I would never hit you or force you to do something you weren't comfortable with" I said rubbing the small of her back.

"What if we end up hating each other, or you find me horribly annoying, I mean you're so much older than I am" she looked up and that was the first time I had really looked into her eyes, they were beautiful. I had never seen such a shade of brown, so soulful and just deep.

"You just gotta trust that maybe in time we will love each other, I mean I can't say it now, I am a man who believes that my word is my bond, I never say anything I don't mean, so when I do finally tell you I love you, never have a doubt that it is what I truly feel" I took her hand in mine

She smiled up at me and I leaned very softly pressed my lips to hers, my god they were so soft and so full and I wanted her, I knew right then there would never be anyone but her for me. I was a goner and it had barely been a day.

We both pulled back and stared at each other and she started to softly bite her bottom lip.

"It won't go further than this until you're eighteen and we're married Isabella, but there will be no one but me. I want to do this the right way, but I don't share." I whispered running my thumb over her bottom lip.

"Oh um, okay" she shook her head as if she was breaking out of a haze.

"I want to take you out tomorrow, spend the day with me?" I asked

"I don't think I would want to be anywhere else." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. She let out this soft sigh and that was when I knew I was a goner, how I would manage to wait for the next two years would be anyone's guess, but for her I felt like I could do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

After our walk last night, Demetri went to my father's office, as they still had work to do, but when I woke up this morning, I was slightly startled because I am so use to being in my bed alone, but I was encased in two large strong arms. I carefully wiggled out of his arms and turned to look at him. I never took notice last night of how handsome he was.

I knew his eyes were amazing; the shade of hazel was so deep and so soulful. His muscles, the tattoos on his biceps shoulders even the family crest in the middle of his shoulder blades.

I kind of smiled as I slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom I held back a gasp as I stared at the shiny gun and huge wad of cash sitting on the night stand I just shook my head as I walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

I looked around and snorted when I saw that he had moved into my room, all of his stuff was on the counter in my very girly pastel pink bathroom, that had to make him question what the hell he was doing, I mean he was a twenty one year old man and I was a sixteen year old kid. I'm sure he had women basically begging him for his attention, but he had no choice, he had to pick me, and the thought of that made me sad.

I crawled into the shower and I couldn't stop the flow of tears, I felt so insecure, so scared and had so much fear of the unknown. I jumped when I heard the shower door open.

"What's the matter beautiful girl?" he asked his voice heavy with sleep.

"I won't hold you to the contract, I mean, I know you could do so much better than me, someone with more to um, offer you?" I stared as I struggled to cover my naked body.

"First of all Isabella, don't ever hide from me, you're mine, my wife, I should be able to see you whenever I want, second of all, you will quickly learn I don't do shit that I don't want to do, so when I told you I was going to marry you in two years, I meant it. I already told your father on your eighteenth birthday, you will be sent to Chicago to start our life together, I just think at this point, you have a lot to learn from your mother, and I want you to focus on learning how to be a wife and finishing school" he said holding on to my chin

I didn't know what to say, I just stared up at him until he leaned down to capture my lips in his. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I am naked in my shower kissing on my fiancé.

I had to break the kiss to breathe. I stared up at him, the possession in his voice excited me, but scared me at the same time.

"Do you understand me Isabella, do you get what I'm saying to you?" he asked tilting his head to the side

"Yes Demetri, I understand" I whispered

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"No, I trust you, I know you're going to do what's best for me" I whispered

"You're mine to take care of, I am choosing to leave you here with your mother, because at this point I think that you're a little young to understand what I expect from you" he said as he grabbed my soap.

"Can I ask you something?" I wondered.

"You can ask me anything, but there are going to be some things I can't answer" he said wiping the water from his eyes.

"What do you expect from me?" I almost laughed at the stammer in my voice.

He laughed this sinister evil little smirk and by god did it make me squirm.

"I expect a beautiful piece of arm candy in public, the perfect wife and mother to my children at home, a master chef in the kitchen and a wanton slut in the bedroom that yields to my every command" he said simply

I stared up at him, I appreciated his honesty, but it scared the hell out of me.

"What about love?" I whispered.

"There will never be a woman who will be more cherished than you" he responded.

The water began to cool so I got out and he stepped out behind me. For the first time I looked at him, the whole him, I had to gasp and avert my eyes. I know the first time you have sex isn't supposed to be wonderful or full of magical orgasms, but I had the sinking suspicion I was going to be ripped in two.

He wrapped a towel around himself and smiled smugly.

"It won't be as bad as you're thinking little girl, stop thinking so much" he said walking out of the bathroom.

I brushed out my hair and walked into my closet Demetri was sitting on the bed speaking quietly into a cell phone I ignored his voice and looked around and wondered what to wear today. I chose a short pleated pink skirt, a pink halter and pink camo thigh high boots. I let my hair air dry into soft waves and when I stepped in front of Demetri, his jaw dropped and he told whoever he was speaking with he had to go.

"Jesus Christ little girl, you are so dam sexy, go change right the fuck now" he spat out

"What?" I looked up and my voice probably sounded as confused as I felt.

"I'm taking you to a business lunch with me, you can't look like that, I will fuck people up if they look at you and think what I'm thinking right now" he said shaking his head.

We argued well he ranted and raved about how I was trying to kill him, I was going to get him clipped and I had no idea what he was going on about, but my god if he didn't make me want to jump him. Demetri was a gorgeous man, but angry, god he did things to me.

"Demetri, calm down, I'll change. I'm sorry" I whispered my lip started quiver.

"Bella, baby, I don't know what's going on, I've never felt this way for anyone, I just fuck I'm fucking-I can't have anyone looking at you" he said pulling his boxers up, again my eyes went to his semi hard on and I licked my lips.

"I'm not gonna be able to keep away from you for the next two years" he said stalking towards me.

I whimpered as he ran his fingertips along the exposed skin between my skirt and shirt.

"Don't then, I mean, my father, he knows you slept with me last night, and you're still alive" I said looking up at him, he dam near had a foot on me; he was easily six foot four.

"Such a naughty little girl, you know what, I don't want you to change, I want fuckers to be jealous of me" he said reaching down letting his fingers graze my thighs.

When went downstairs and had breakfast with my father and Aro, who I guess I could call my future father in law.

"good morning kids, what are you guys up to today, and are you letting her out dressed that way?" his father asked

"Yep, I most certainly the fuck am, I mean look at her, I wanna show her off" he said looking down at me with pride.

"Your funeral, try not to shoot anyone today" my father said, and they both laughed. I squirmed and tried to keep quiet, which had always been my father's rule, when men are speaking keep your eyes down and your mouth shut.

"What's on your mind young lady?" my father asked.

"I don't get why my outfit is such a big deal, it's not like I'm going to be flashing anyone" I complained.

"Isabella, you have so much to learn" my father said said shaking his head

The day with Demetri was so much fun, we drove in Seattle and he took me to the mall, he wanted me to model some dresses for him, we were going to be going to a gala for a business associate of my fathers the following weekend.

"Are you going to come here, just for this party, I can go with my mom and dad" I said as I walked out in this long flowing pink chiffon gown.

"Are you telling me what I can and can't do?" he questioned.

"No, I just don't want you to feel like you have to keep coming here to be my date for everything" I said doing a spin in the mirror. I love how soft and flowing the dress was, it plunged low in the front showing a massive amount of cleavage and even some side boob and then flared out around the waist into a billowing pink soft gown.

He walked up and stood behind me wrapping his arms around my waist placing soft kisses along my ears and my neck.

"I keep telling you, I want to show you off, I want everyone to know you belong to me, all the captains and underbosses and some important people in my work are going to be there, and I want to have you on my arm, it's going to send a pretty important message, you are going to be a very powerful woman little girl" he whispered.

"I don't care about that, I just want to know I get to keep you, all to myself, how am I going to deal with you being so far away" I was whining now.

"We'll be okay, I will come here as much as I can, I will send the jet to bring you to me on the weekends, but if school becomes an issue, then we know your father will put a kibosh on that"

"I promise I wont let that happen, I'll be a good little girl" I smiled up at him.

He bought me the dress and matching shoes and a purse, paying for it all with a black amex.

"It's missing something" he said taking my hand and leading me to a jewelry store. He talked to a jeweler and I drifted over to the bridal counter, I saw a princess cut pink diamond in a platinum setting and I felt my jaw drop.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a woman asked taking it out of the case.

"Pink is my favorite color, this is amazing" I whispered touching it.

"Not as beautiful as you my little girl" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't want it, I mean I want you to want to give it to me" I whispered stepping away from the counter.

He smiled and nodded at the woman. He did purchase me a smaller ring, similar to the pink diamond bridal set.

He put the ring on my finger and told me he promised to always be good to me and that we were going to be amazing together, he already knew it.

I couldn't stop myself from looking at the ring for the rest of the day.

We met some of his business associates, and like my mother reminded me to do before we left the house.

"Bella, remember, don't speak unless spoken too. Don't get too friendly with any of his associates, and don't ever argue or throw a tantrum in the presence of his men. EVER" she hissed into my ear before we walked out and he helped me into the car.

I nodded and bit my lip and remained quiet as we were seated.

"So this her?" a gigantic man with brown curls and a striking blonde quietly sitting next to him.

"Yeah, this is my little girl, Bella this is Emmett, one of my associates, and his wife Rosalie" he said gesturing to the couple.

"Hi, nice to meet you both" I said extending my hand Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked away and Emmett shook my hand and then leaned over and whispered something into Rosalie's ear and his eyes darkened and looked afraid.

"Nice to see you again Demetri, nice to meet you Bella" she whispered.

"Where's the others?" Demetri demanded.

"Ah, Edward is taking care of that thing you asked for, and Jasper said he would be here" Emmett who seemed to be uncomfortable and a little frightened.

The waiter appeared and I could feel his eyes on me and in the interest of keep Demetri happy I kept my head down.

A series of things happened that I didn't see, but when I looked up Demetri had the waiter by the collar with the shiny gun I had seen on my night stand pointed at his throat.

"The next time you disrespect my fiancé I will put a bullet through your wind pipe, you'll spend the rest of your fucking life eating through a straw, you hear me boy?" he demanded, his eyes had lost that soulful tone and were now cold as steel.

"Yes sir, I am so so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it" he stammered and pleaded.

"Now get me a jack and coke and her a white wine and when you bring it back you don't look in her fucking direction, do you understand me?" he demanded

"Yes sir, will do sir" he stammered and ran away

I was never brought a menu, and I usually never was, my father always ordered for me, and now I assumed Demetri would.

"So beautiful, what kind of Italian food are you into?" he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'm not picky, but I love mushrooms and chicken" I said.

"I thought so, how about some chicken parm with the mushroom red sauce?" he asked.

"Whatever, but you know I can't drink the wine right?" I smiled shyly

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm kidnapping you for the night, Charlie will never know" he whispered and kissed my neck.

I looked up to find Rosalie glaring at me, so I glared right back.

"We have a problem Barbie?" I sneered.

"Isabella!" Demetri said grabbing my thigh

"she keeps glaring at me, and I want to know why" I whined.

"Wow Dem, did she miss her nap when you picked her up from day care early?" she folded her arms

"You wanna teach her some fucking respect for my girl Emmett, I would hate to have to teach her myself" Demetri demanded never looking away from Rosalie and never taking his hands off my thigh

"Bitch" I mumbled

"Watch your mouth Bella, and pay no attention, remember what I told you this morning, a very powerful woman and some will be very jealous" he whispered in my ear

I smiled up at him, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My hands automatically went up to his hair. I love playing with it.

When we broke apart a few other people had joined our table.

"Afternoon Boss and bosses beautiful friend" a guy with unruly odd colored hair.

"Hey Edward, everything all taken care of?" he questioned sipping the drink that had been set in front of him

"Yeah man, all good, nothing to worry about, Jasper is tying up the loose ends, but it's all good now" he said and handed Demetri an envelope.

"Good look, so, we have any problems we need to talk about before I head back" he asked

Before anyone could answer a few females came up with the trays of food passing out meals and drinks to the rest of our party, I motioned to the waitress that Demetri's drink was almost empty and she nodded and took the nealy empty glass away, he leaned over and kissed my neck softly.

"Such a good girl" he whispered and his hand moved further up my thigh and I sighed like a happy whore. I would be that wanton slut he wanted. He could play me like a cheap fiddle.

I loved lunch, I met two other girls, Alice and Tanya, and another one of Demetri's men, his name was Jasper. I like everyone and by the end of lunch Rosalie and I were laughing and chatting while the men discussed business. We made plans to get together next week. Tanya was amazing, she was Edward's wife and just as sweet as pie, she was barely nineteen and she and Edward were put together sort of in the same fashion that Demetri and I were, so she and I exchanged numbers.

I'd barely touched my lunch when Demetri announced it was time for us to leave. I'd had so much fun talking to the girls.

Demetri had the car brought around and he helped me into the car as I waved to the girls.

"They all think you're amazing, you please me to no end" he said as his fingers moved further up under my skirt.

I bit down on my lip pushing my hips toward his hand whimpering.

"Not like this, the first orgasm I give you is going to have you begging me to fuck you" he whispered harshly running his fingers up my panty covered folds.

I was whimpering and panting begging in his ear, telling him how much I wanted him.

I was feeling heady and buzzed from the wine that Demetri insisted I drink with lunch and my inhibitions were all but gone.

I wrapped my arms around my man's neck

"Please Demetri, I need you, right now" I whispered as the car stopped.

"Not right now baby" he whispered palming my ass.

We were dropped off at the Waldorf Astoria.

"I told you I was kidnapping you tonight" he said as he led us into the room and closed the door leaning against it folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, now what?" I said turning around and reaching behind me to unzip my skirt letting it fall to the floor.

I stood there in just my halter top and my boots staring as his eyes darkened and his tongue danced across his lips.

"You my little minx are a ball of trouble, you know we could both get into a lot of trouble?" he asked as he undid his tie.

"I kinda think it would be worth it" I said in this voice that I wasn't sure where I'd gotten it from.

I met him in the middle of the room and his lips attacked mine, he walked us backwards to the bed and when I felt it hit the back of my knees I worked on unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone broke through the sounds of our breathing and panting.

He sat me on the bed and went for his phone.

"Yeah?" he asked

He was silent for a few minutes as he listenend.

"Jesus fucking Christ, how many?" he seethed going back for his sport coat.

"Yeah, I'm on my way, call my father, and Charlie Swan, get the jet ready" he demanded.

"Bella baby, I got some business to handle back in Chicago. I need to go. I will see you next weekend. Stay here, enjoy a bath go to the spa call the girls and have them join you, I'll see you next weekend" he said kissing me on the forehead and getting back on his phone, I sat there stunned for a few minutes before a few large native American men poked their heads introducing themselves as my security team, saying Demetri had told them to give me whatever I needed.

I didn't do any of the things he suggested I do that night. I snuggled under the covers and cried myself to sleep. I wondered if this is how the rest of my life would go.

A/N: I don't agree with their rules on the place of women, but this is how the story is coming out in my head, bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** So here is a wild and crazy chapter and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but this is how it came out. I plan on keeping this Bella a inmature whiny brat, I mean she is only sixteen after all and has a lot of growing up to do, so this will not be her last tantrum. Sorry for those who are use to my Bella from Kings and Bombers. But just trust me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thank you.

I am reading:

I want a mommy by TheStrong1

The Love of a Friend By PrillyLove25

We Own the Night by BeeCute82

So show these stories some love and tell them Sin sent you.

Here we go:

**BPOV:**

When I woke up on Sunday morning, I wasn't sad anymore, I was pissed, and I decided, I would bring Demetri to his knees, he was the same kind of spoiled as me, he wanted what he wanted when he wanted it, so I decided, for this week, I would refuse to be available to him.

I packed our things and checked out of the hotel.

"I hope you and Mr. Volturi enjoyed your stay with us Mrs. Volturi, have a great weekend" the perky blonde smiled as she took the key card from my hand.

"It was great, thanks" I mumbled putting my sunglasses on and heading to the car. I slept the whole ride back to the house and didn't even acknowledge my parents when I arrived home; I just went to my room and slept.

I woke up just before six in the evening and went downstairs, I skipped dinner with my parents opting for something small and heading back into my room and throwing myself into my homework. I work hard and finally finished around midnight, I showered and brushed my hair and teeth before donning a hoodie and some sweat pants and crawling under my covers.

I was awoken five and a half hours later by my alarm was going off, I decided I needed another shower to helped me wake up, I all but crawled under the hot spray and nearly fell asleep.

I scrubbed my body and hair rinsed and wrapped myself in a towel, walking into my room I picked up my phone and looked at it and laughed. Fourteen missed calls and almost fifty text messages. I responded to Angela, Nicole and Kelsey, friends from school, and the ones from Tanya and Rosalie, but anything that was from Demetri, I ignored it. I put on my school uniform, and headed out. I was driven to school by my father's driver and he kept looking at me in the mirror, and I could have sworn I heard him mumble something about spoiled cock tease, I narrowed my eyes at him and lifted the privacy screen. I fished my phone out of my purse and I started to read some of the text from Demetri.

_I miss you already little girl –D_

_I can't wait to see you again, I'll finish what we started –D_

_Sweet Dreams my beautiful one –D_

_Why aren't you responding to my text –D_

_Bella, stop being a brat, don't make me fly out there –D_

It went on from there and for the next two days, my phone dinged with a new text every half hour. I honestly had to laugh. Demetri was used to having someone bend to suit him, and so was I, so me bending to him wasn't going to happen…at all.

I had a good day at school, laughing and joking with my friends, Lauren and her gruesome twosome Gianna and Kate stayed away from me and all was great.

The next day was more of the same school, a ton more homework and the bitch trio hot on my heels all day, it wasn't so bad, well I thought it wasn't, then the school day ended and my mother was waiting for me when I got home.

"Isabella Marie, is that you?" my mother screeched from the kitchen.

I froze and racked my brain about what I could have possibly done.

"Yeah mom, I'm home" I said hoping I could make a quick escape to my room.

"Your father wants to see you in his office" she said shaking her head.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"I got a very interesting phone call from Sulpicia Volturi this morning, it seems her only son is very angry that his fiancé is behaving like a spoiled child and refuses to speak to him" she said folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrow" staring me down

"Oh he ran home to mommy when I didn't jump to answer his text after he left me at a fucking hotel to run off with his friends" I whined

"He didn't run off to be with his friends, he had to work, when he is called to come in, he can't argue he has to go, that is just how it is and something you are going to have to accept, now you will stop this childish behavior and go call your fiancé" she demanded

I folded my arms and stared her down giving her my best bitch brow "No, I will not call him, I have homework, and I'm going to dinner with Angela and the girls from school" I said turning on my heel and walking out of the kitchen. I ran smack into my father who looked like he was about to spit nails.

"You will go up to your room and you will not come out until you call that boy" he bellowed

"No, I'm going out with my friends and Demetri can burn in the seventh circle of hell" I screamed as I stomped up the stairs to my room and slammed the door.

I fumed as I went into my closet and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie tied my hair up in a loose messy pony tail, put a headband on and went to my car. I called Angela from the road and told her I was picking her up and we were going to the mall in port Angeles.

I picked up Angela who had also invited Nicole and Kelsey. We cranked up the music and headed to the mall. I engaged in some serious retail therapy. Coach, Prada, Gucci, Hollister, Aeropostale, Fredericks of Hollywood, and Ed Hardy helped me to inflic some serious bodily harm on my Am Ex black card.

"Jesus Christ Bella, I'm scared to ask who pissed you off" Nicole said as she handed over her card at Victoria Secret.

"My parents are just pissing me off, thinking they can tell me what to do" I muttered. A big rule of business is that what goes on in our family and the family business stays within the family. I never discuss what my father does with my friends; to them they think he is a hotel and business owner.

"Well, you're their kid, of course they think they can tell you what to do" Kelsey said as we walked to the food court.

We decided to eat at Red Robin and were led to a table almost immediately when the hostess realized who I was.

"Dam Bells, your dad has some pull in this town" Nicole said as we were led around the group of shoppers waiting for a table.

"He owns this mall" I bragged

"Wow, I wish I owned a mall" Kelsey said wistfully.

We sat and chatted when one of the waitresses brought a tray of fresh squeezed fruit punches

"We didn't order these" Angela said as she sat them down.

"Ladies these are compliments of the group of gentleman at the bar" she said

I looked over and there sat Jasper Edward and Emmett and I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Do you know that group of hotties Bella?" Nicole asked smiling wide and playing with her hair.

"Yeah, they're my fiancé's coworkers" I closed my eyes and shuddered as soon as the words left my mouth.

All of the girls screeched and squealed.

"When the hell did you get engaged" Kelsey squeaked

"Well it's not official yet, we were like promised to each other, it's weird, and I really can't explain it" I confessed.

"Well in the mob, arranged marriages aren't all that uncommon" Nicole said as our basket of fries was set down in front of us.

"What do you mean mob?" I asked

"We're not stupid, we know what your father does, who you are, have you ever googled your father?" Kelsey asked

"No, I mean, it's- I just- he doesn't make his job a big deal, how come you guys never said anything" I asked

"You're our friend, mafia princess or not, so who is the boy you were promised too?" Angela asked.

"His name is Demetri Volturi, he is the son of my father's associates, he's twenty one and he's his father's underboss, but we're fighting right now, and those guys are his guys, which I'm sure he sent them here" I said taking a sip of my fruit punch

"Uh Bella, what does Demetri look like?" Angela asked

"He's about six foot four, jet black hair, these amazing hazel eyes, built like a mac truck" I sighed.

"He's gorgeous" she whispered

"How would you know?" I asked confused

"Uh, if that's him, he's here, he just walked in" Angela mumbled.

I looked up to see Demetri walking towards our table and my eyes immediately narrowed.

"Good Afternoon Ladies, I was wondering if I might still Isabella from you for a quick moment" he said leaning down on his knee.

It seems all my friends had lost their voices, until Angel squeaked out some sort of unintelligent sounding grunt. I kicked her under the table as Demetri pulled me up from my chair.

"We need to talk little girl" it was a demand, not a question

He pulled me into the hallway by the restrooms and pushed me against the wall, putting a hand on either side of my head caging me in.

"I thought you were instructed to call me" he seethed

"Yeah so what, I was busy" I grumped

"You are never too busy for me, If I asked you to call me, then you do it, do you hear me" He demanded placing his knee between mine.

"Fuck you, you're not my father, you can't tell me what to do" I sassed

"I may not be your father, but I am going to be your husband, you belong to me little one and the quicker you understand that, the easier it will be for you, but now you've displeased me. So I want you to go out there and say goodbye to your friends, you're coming to Chicago for the rest of the week, we'll come back here for the ball" he said running the tip of his finger along my thigh. I looked up at him and all I could sense was lust.

"Demetri, I have school" I whined

"I don't remember asking you that, I remember telling you to be polite and go say goodbye to your little friends, the jet is waiting" he demanded

I huffed, folded my arms and gave him my best bitch brow and stared him down.

"I don't want to go to Chicago" I whined

"Isabella, don't make me drag you out of here kicking and screaming, you're behaving like a petulant child, and I'm growing tired of it. Now I said go say goodbye" his tone forceful and clipped and his eyes, my god my knees went weak

It was that moment that I knew it was better to just do as the man asked.

Emmett arranged for the girls to get back to Forks and my car to be driven back to my parents' house.

Demetri and I went directly from the mall to the air field and onto his private jet.

I was still in the throws of my tantrum, giving Demetri the silent treatment my lip poked out and my arms folded.

"Isabella, stop it, right now" he demanded opening his lap top.

"No, I'm mad at you, you walked out in the middle of making love to me, and I refuse to live the rest of my life that way" I groused taking off my promise ring.

"You say that like you have a choice little girl, now we are going to be spending time with my mother and father tonight, you've already pissed my mother off, you would do well to remember she is going to be your mother in law" he leveled me with a stare.

I wanted to be mad at him still, but my mother's words were in my head, "He didn't want to leave, he had to leave, in this life your husband doesn't work a nine to five, he works whenever wherever"

"Demetri" I whispered batting my eyelashes and biting my lip

"Yes little one" he said not looking up from his blackberry

"I'm sorry, I was a brat, and I'll make it up to you" I leaned over whispering the last part in his ear.

It stopped him in his tracks and he leaned over and capted my lips with his. I moaned into his mouth forgetting how amazing my fiancé tasted.

"Demetri, please, right now" I begged pulling away.

"You know I can't deny you anything" he whispered standing up.

He led me through the cabin of the plane and we passed the two flight attendants, who were both glaring daggers at me, I knew they wanted him, I just winked and blew kisses at them both.

He led me into the bed room. I sat on the edge of the bed and stared up at him. His eyes were glazed over with this raw intense lust.

"Bella, you're really testing me right now, I promised you I would wait to take you until you were eighteen" he whispered, his voice was raw and straining.

"Demetri, we both know you won't be able to hold out that long, I see how you look at me, I feel how you touch me, I know you want it" I said teasingly crossing my legs.

The few seconds my legs were parted his eyes were trained on my crotch, I knew he could see my panties, my lacy little scrap of fabric g string. I wanted him, I knew he wanted to save my virginity, I wasn't sure why it mattered. No one would ever have to know.

He stalked over to me pushing my back into the bed as he undid his tie and hovered over me.

"You don't realize that you're playing with fire do you little girl" he panted into my ear.

I spread my legs wrapping them tight around his waist thrusting into the very large and very hard bulge in his pants.

"Did you ever think that maybe I like the burn" I said moaning and openly rubbing myself against him. I was sore and needy, I could feel the liquid seeping out of me and running down my thighs.

"Such a little devil" he murmured reaching between us rubbing my panty covered pussy lips. "Please Demetri, I need you" I whimpered spreading my legs even wider arching my back. He gave me this cocky smirk before ripping my panties away. He shoved them into his pocket and stared down at my naked glistening throbbing pussy.

"So pretty, so pink and so wet" he murmured running his finger up and down my slit. I was out of control bucking against his finger moaning and begging him. I finally went over the edge when he pinched my clit between his gingers and pulled on it. I was shaking, panting and covered in sweat when he lowered his head between my legs and ran his long tongue from bottom to top. I tried to inch away from the sensation, I really couldn't take anymore, but he held me down to the bed and continued to lick and suck on the most sensitive part of me until I had no common sense. I was bucking and writhing and begging like a wanton whore. After the third orgasm left me a whimpering mess, Demetri snaked up my body and kissed me hard. I could taste and smell myself all over his face, and it seemed to turn me on even more.

"Such a naughty little slut, but I like it, I have something for that pretty little mouth of yours" he said after breaking away from our kiss. He was unbuckling his belt and I just licked my lips. I had never given head before never been with anyone but I was willing to do anything to please him

"I uhh, I don't know what to do" I said the blush taking over my cheeks.

"That's good, I like knowing the only pleasure you will know how to give is what pleasures me, now what would make me happy to see you on your knees little girl" he smiled as I lower myself to my knees in front of him.

"Take me out of my pants Bella" he ordered

Taking Demetri out of his pants was the first time I had had physical contact with a man or his parts. His cock ward hard as steel and very warm, I was a little intimidated with it but he was staring at me with this lust and expectation I ran my hand up and down his shaft.

"Dammit bella squeeze harder" he ground out putting his hand over mine squeezing. I panted leaning over and following my instinct I took the tip of him into my mouth and sucked running my tongue over the tip his pre cum began to leak into my mouth and I moaned, god he tasted amazing and I wanted more. So as I stroked him in my hand I sucked more of him into my mouth I smiled up at him the grunts and pants and pleads coming from him were making me feel so sexy.

"That's a good girl, god you feel amazing" he groaned out and grabbed the back of my head. His hands tangled in my hair and he started to force my head up and down. I gagged slightly but did my best to keep up and let him move me where he needed me to get his pleasure.

I was caught off guard when he groaned out and held my head in placed as he let four to five long streams of cum go down my throat as he stared into my eyes. I swallowed it all down and he smiled down at me caressing my cheek.

"You're a natural that was so good it almost makes up for your insolent childish behavior of late" he cooed.

I pouted blushed and chewed on my bottom lip, I felt so bad, but at the same time I still feel like he deserved it.

He just smiled down at me and kissed my temple. "Don't ever do it again Isabella, I don't want to have to punish you, now go fix your hair and makeup, I'm sure my mother will be waiting for us" he whispered in my ear after he helped me to stand.

I went and brushed my teeth and touched up my hair and makeup.

He smiled over at me when I sat beside him and buckled my seat belt.

"You're so beautiful, I'm a very lucky man" he said kissing my hand

I felt my nerves immediately kick into I was going to meet my soon to be mother in law who I'd already pissed off, in like an hour.

"Bella, calm down, it will be fine" Demetri said

"Your mother hates me, I mean she-"Demetri kissed me

"At the end of the day, you're sixteen and use to being coddled and catered to, I mean I assumed you would act up eventually, so it's no big deal" Demetri said grabbing my hand.

As the plane slowed to a stop, I took one last look in the mirror and adjusted my skirt. Demetri and Joseph one of his men helped me from the plane and settled me into the car, I was excited cause I had never been to Chicago before, I stared out the window at the lake and the buildings and I was so distracted I jumped when I felt Demetri's lips on my neck.

"So my princess, what do you think of your new city" he whispered.

I just smiled at him and he knew I was so in love with the things I've seen

The car turned up to a huge gate. The driver punched in a code and as the gate opened I noticed armed men were standing by the gate house.

The car stopped in front of a huge brick mansion with floor to ceiling windows and a wraparound porch.

"Demetri this house is huge and beautiful" I gasped.

"My mother's pride and joy, but our house is better" he whispered as he climbed out of the car and held his hand out for me.

"This the little woman boss" A large blonde haired man asked

"Yes, this is my little girl, Bella I want you to meet my right hand man, Caius" Demetri said.

I looked up at Demetri before shaking the man's hand and telling him it was nice to meet him.

I was led into the entry way where Aro and Sulpicia waited for us.

"Hello Mother" Demetri said going to her and kissing her cheek

"My baby, are you okay, did everything go okay?" she asked eyeing me over her son's shoulder.

"So you're the little girl that has my son in an uproar" she says walking up to me

"Um yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't-" I said

"Oh honey I found it funny that you tried to put him in his place, it was a cute attempt, but don't ever do it again. In this life, there is no room for ego or childish tantrums, you are the center of his universe, but that universe needs money to go around, and so business has to come first, and when his head is elsewhere he could get killed, so I shouldn't expect to hear about any more tantrums, capishe?" she said giving me a bitch brow that made me cower.

Demetri's father pulled him away for some business and I was left with my new mother in law.

"So Bella, what do you think of my son so far, is he treating you well?" she asked as we sat in the den

"He treats me like a princess, a little demanding and forceful, he reminds me a lot of my father" I said with a smile.

"I think you two make a wonderful couple, Oh, that reminds me, I want to get started on the wedding announcements soon, so I think while you're here this week, we should get some photos taken of the two of you for the announcements, oh I should talk to Demetri and see what he would like for you to wear" she said going for her cell phone.

"Demetri doesn't pick my clothes, I do." I stated.

She glared at me and repeated herself.

"My oh my Renee and I have a lot of work to do with you, this insolence and just oh my god" she got up and walked off mumbling. I just sat there and folded my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes. I got up and followed her.

"Mrs. Volturi, I hope you realize, that I am sixteen years old, I'm still in high school and while I accept that I am going to be your son's wife, I am still a person with my own thoughts and opinions" I said squaring off

She just laughed, the bitch actually laughed.

"Leave it to my son to find the most spirited little brat there ever was" she said shaking her head.

"I am not a brat" I declared.

"You most certainly are, and you will stop it this instant" she sneered.

I stomped my foot and screamed for Demetri at the top of my lungs. I wanted to ho home this fucking instant, I wanted to give him his ring back and tell his meddlesome opinionated bitch of a mother to go straight to hell.

Aro and Demetri can rushing into the kitchen, both of them wearing looks of confusion.

"Isabella?" Demetri asked.

"I'm calling my father right now, I don't want to be with you, I want to go home, Right NOW!" I screamed.

"No, I'm calling her mother, she isn't going anywhere, she needs to get ahold of herself and stop acting like a spoiled child" his mother said calmly sipping her wine.

"I am a spoiled child, did you forget, I'm sixteen, duh" I spat in my most nasally whiny voice

"Isabella, that is enough! Stop this right now" Demetri said banging his fist on the counter. His voice was so loud and so menacing I jumped.

"Demetri, take her upstairs and deal with her" Aro said narrowing his eyes as me

"You just can't behave yourself can you?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"She started it" I said pointing at his mother.

"Real mature" his mother snorted, and the three of us started laughing.

"Mrs. Volturi, I am so sorry, I can't even explain what just happened" I said a blush

"Well duh, you're sixteen" she snorted again.

"Baby, your mother wants you to pick out my dress for our engagement pictures" I said raising my brow at him.

"What engagement pictures? I haven't even proposed yet" he said

"You WHAT!" his mother screeched and all I could do was sit back and smiled at him.

"We figured we would take time and get to know eachother" he tried to explain.

"What is there to know, I mean you two will be married, and I-" Oh god she walked off screaming about how we were going to age her prematurely.

I looked over at Demetri and smiled from underneath my lashes.

"You are going to get this attitude under control correct?" he asked me

"I'm going to work on it" I promised.

"Come upstairs with me to take a bath and relax, you and I are going to dinner tonight" he said helping me to stand and slapping me on the ass.

He took me on a tour of the house, We stopped by a large showplace kind of living room, he showed me the gigantic portrait of his family. His mother and Father had two sons, Demetri and Felix. Felix had no desire to lead and looked after his father's interest in Las Vegs, he was married to a small brunette, who had been promised to him just like I had been promised to Demetri.

"You'll me Lix at the ball this weekend, remember your place, he doesn't tolerate insolence, and will think I'm too easy on you" he whispered

I looked up at the picture and into the cold eyes of his brother. He was seated on a gold adorned throne, his right ankle resting on his left knee his hand up by his face, the brunette standing to his right her hand resting on his shoulder her face was in a smug smirk.

"Our picture will be up there next" he whispered in my ear

"I can't wait" I whispered to myself, and at that point I had started to believe it.

Demetri's room was as big as a two bedroom apartment. His large four poster bed was done in creams and blues and he had his own veranda. He went to get the bath started and I stripped off my clothes and follow him in.

I sat in the tub facing him straddling his hips, using the soft sponge to wash his neck and chest. It was so intimate and I just felt right, this is where I'm supposed to be.

"Bella, I know we got some behavior shit to work on, but dammit I'm falling in love with you" he said leaning forward kissing me softly.

I smiled and promised him I would work on my attitude and tantrums.

After our bath, Demetri picked out a light pink cocktail dress for me it was strapless and had crystal all over the front and hugged my curves in just the right places. I put on a pair of stain peep toe strappy heel s and let my hair fall down my back in soft curls. I did my make up in the mirror of the bathroom and he leaned against the door frame.

"My beautiful Bella, god baby you are fucking amazing" he said kissing me.

He looked amazing, he was wearing a black pin striped suit with a crisp white shirt with a black tie. His hair was spike and cut close to his head on the sides.

"You look handsome baby" I said turning to him.

I loved the way he was looking at me and I was drawn to him, he pressed me against the wall and gave me a searing hot passionate kiss. I sucked on the tip of his tongue and he pulled us apart.

"We're going to be late" he said taking my hand and led me down the stairs and out the front door into a dark black Lincoln.

We chatter on the way to the restaurant, he asked me about school, my favorite books movies and music. I found out that he was a foodie and he loved to cook, he loved one of my favorite bands, fall out boy, actually we had a few bands in common, it felt so normal, and I actually liked being with him. He seemed so carefree and fun.

When we got to the restaurant, there was an hour and forty five minutes for everyone else, but Demetri and I were ushered to our table right away. The server was a petite brunette with way to many extensions, and way too much perfume handed Demetri a wine and dinner menu and treated me like I didn't exist.

"What can I get you and your sister to drink?" she asked shoving over filled saline sacks in his face.

Demetri gave me a warning stare as if to tell me he wasn't going to deal with my antics tonight.

"My fiancé will take a frozen strawberry daiquiri and I'll take a Courvoisier, and shoving your breast in a man's face will never get you a date, it'll get you a quick fuck and a distant memory" Demetri said dismissing her with a wave of his hand. She huffed and stomped away. I wore a smug smile for the rest of dinner.

Demetri was the picture of doting fiancé, he cater to my every want and fed me until I was sure I was going to explode.

"Bella, I wanna ask you something baby" he said coming around to my side of the table and getting down on one knee

"You can ask me anything" I said smiling down at him

"I know I told you I would give you two years and wait patiently, but I can't I know I love you, and I want to make it official and ask you to marry me" he said opening up the blue tiffany box and I saw the platinum and pink diamond ring.

"I would love the honor of being your wife Demetri, Yes, I'll marry you" I whispered wiping the tears away and holding my shaky hand out for him to put the ring on my finger.

Holy shit. I'm engaged. I engaged to a man I barely know, but god do I love how I feel when I'm with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

The limo ride back to the estate was filled with kisses and I love yous and I loved the feeling of being in his arms.

"Ahh my little Bella, how you please me" he cooed to me as he kissed my neck and sucked on my ear lobe making me moan in delight

"I love how that feels Demetri, don't stop" I begged

I could only pout when the car slowed to a stop and the door was immediately opened by one of the butlers. My pout immediately turned to a smile when I got out of the car and saw my mother and father standing out front waiting for us.

My mother immediately pulled me into her arms hugging me tight and whispering her congratulations.

"Oh my little girl, he will take such good care of you when the time comes" she said giving my hands a soft squeeze.

"Mom, he is so amazing, and so sweet" I gushed turning to see Demetri in a conversation with our fathers, our eyes met and I felt my cheeks heat up when he smirked at me.

"I know, you're going to be good for him as well, I will help you" she said touching my chin.

My mother and I walked back to the garden, it was a warm night with the moon shining brightly when we sat on a stone bench.

"How are you my princess?" she said smiling softly.

"Happy and terrified at the same time, I don't know anything about being a wife, dad never even let me have a boyfriend, but is all excited about me being engaged? It makes no sense but I mean I know why now, but when everyone expects so much, I don't know if I can deliver" I confessed.

"That is why you have a mother, did you know I only met your father a week before we were married, I hated him for the first year, but the more I opened my heart and spent time with him, the more I grew to love his fierceness, his drive to protect what is his, his loyalty" she said with a smile.

"Mom, this whole practice is so medieval and archaic; I mean what about love, what about meeting someone by chance, first love and all that?" I questioned

"In our world, that's simply not a possibility Isabella, the life these men lead, it's dangerous and a world where weaknesses and secrets are exposed and exploited, women are protected and treated like fragile glass, if you were to meet say a stockbroker, everyone in this world knows who you are, how would he keep you safe?" she asked

"Mom, it's just so, I don't know. I never thought I would be sixteen with an engagement ring on my finger, the girls at school will talk, they-"

"Bella, there will never be anyone outside of this life who understands the inner workings of the life and the business your father is in, they simply see what the new reports have sensationalized, not what really is" she said softly rubbing my shoulders.

"I could never explain it to them either, I know I have to keep the secret, I know where my loyalties lie mom"

"Then you will be fine, I know you will be just as good for Demetri as he will be for you, you will both take care of each other, and you'll have a happy life with lots of babies" she smiled brightly

"Mom, I wanted to go to college, I wanted to be a English teacher, I wanted to teach little kids how to read, I feel like l'm giving up all of my dreams, and I know I feel something for Demetri, I'm sure I love him in fact, I just want to at least say I graduated from college, I mean what happens if we divorce?" I asked

"Divorce will never be an option for either of you Bella, marriage is like the vow to initiate, the only way out is a body bag" she said

"What if I'm not happy, or he doesn't want me anymore?" I questioned

"Doesn't matter, it's just what is, I know this is a lot to handle Bella, but I know that this is the life we were given, and I know you will be happy baby, you just have to accept what it" she said softly

"Mom, you have always told me to dream big, that I could do or be anything I wanted, and now you're telling me I have no other option but to return back to the fifties, take off my shoes put on an apron and wait for him by the door if he should so fancy coming home? I mean we rarely ever saw dad, I heard you crying yourself to sleep, I don't want that kind of life mom" I was begging now. I was so wrapped up in the fantasy of it, I naively forgot about what it all really meant.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I know in the end this will all work out, please trust me?" she asked running her thumb across the apple of my cheek.

"I don't really have a choice, and while I may trust you, I will never forgive you mom. I feel so trapped, I thought I was excited about this, but I feel like I have been stripped of all my choices and this isn't fair" I said getting up.

I ran into the house and into the room that had been set up for me and cried. I cried for the life I felt like I was losing, I cried for the rest of my teenage years that I would never get. For the first time I missed my friend back in Seattle, I missed school and I even missed being taunted by the bitch brigade. I would give anything to go back to the day where all I really worried about was what I was doing after school, going to the mall, where I would spring break and when would my dad and I go on my our vacation. All that was gone, I was gonna be a wife, I was going to be making dinner, smiling stupidly and not having a thought in my head Demetri hadn't put there for me.

I didn't come out of that room all night and most of the next day. I sat in the window seat and stared into the sky and when I wasn't staring at the sky I was staring at my ring, but for me it felt like a chain that was keeping me from going on to my life.

"So you wanna tell me what changed?" a voice said from behind me

I turned and there was Demetri standing in the doorway staring at me.

"I locked the door, how did you get in here?" I asked

"Bella, I was worried and wondering what had you off in your latest tantrum" he said sitting down.

"My life is over, all my choices are being taken away from me, this isn't fair" I covered my face

"Way to make me feel like marrying me is the worst thing in the world Bella" he said shaking his head.

"Demetri, I don't want you to feel like that way, I just don't get how you can be okay with this?" I said looking up at him.

"This is the life that I was given, I may not like it, but it's what I have to live with, Bella, I wanted to be a doctor, not a mob boss, but hey this is what we were given, so why not make the best of it" he said giving me a small smile.

"I'm sorry but this is never where I thought I would be at sixteen, this is all so scary, we barely know  
>each other" I said turning towards him.<p>

"Yeah, but we could have a hell of a time getting to know each other, I will give you your dreams baby, if you want to be a teacher, I will make it happen" he said pulling me into his arms.

"They all expect so much of us, what kind of wife I'm supposed to be, I'm just so-" he cut me off with the softest most sensual kiss.

"Bella, don't worry about anyone's expectations but mine, We both have a lot to figure out, but how about next time, instead of running, you come to me and we try to talk it out?" he asked

"I'm sorry, this is all just so much so fast, I really do feel something for you, I love how I feel when I'm with you, but I just, I never wanted to be a part of this life, I just wanted to be normal, go to college, you know-normal" I sighed

"Well, I don't know about all that, but what I do know is that I will always make sure you're safe, happy, cherished, and your every desire is catered too, this is all going to be fine beautiful girl, no worries" he said and we laid down

I finally got some rest, I finally felt settled enough to breathe.

The next evening, we packed and got ready to head back to Seattle for the ball. Demetri and I flew in a separate jet from our parents. We talked and snuggled and then we played video games and ate cheeseburgers.

"This is nice, I like being able to act my age" he said popping a fry into his mouth

"What do you mean?" I asked

"My days are filled doing my father's bidding collecting his debts, making sure everyone kicks up, those who he protects, pays for his protection, it makes me feel old as hell, I wanna be twenty one go to concerts and clubs and all that shit, and I never get to, and it will only get worse after our fathers officially retire" he let out this long sigh

"You know I will always be there for you, keep you young and grounded, I mean we can still go to concerts, hang out do that stuff" I said flicking a French fry at him

It felt good to laugh, I felt like Demetri understood that we understood each other and I felt like we would be okay.

DPOV

For the last two hours Bella has slept peacefully in my arms. It has been a world wind since we met. When I got on that plane from Chicago to Seattle, I had no idea I was going to meet the woman I was intended to marry. I had heard rumors of arranged marriages, but no one had ever really said anything to me. I was a little shocked when we met each other; she was timid and beautiful, but sassy at the same time. The only problem I had with her was she was so fucking young. Sixteen, but I wanted her, from the second I saw her I only wanted her.

I had to wake her up, we were going to land soon. I kissed her softly a few times only to be stopped dead when she smiled and sighed my name in her sleep.

"Wake up beautiful girl, we're going to be landing soon" I whispered and kissed her again.

Kissing Bella is something I could spend my life doing. Her lips are so fucking soft and the way they mold to mine. I know this girl was meant for me.

Landing and meeting up with Charlie and my dad we stood around the air field but the women were about to be whisked away to where I had no idea, but I had to give Bella another kiss before I wouldn't see her again until right before the ball.

"Be a good girl, I can't wait to see you tonight" I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers.

"I'm gonna miss you, thank you for the flight, it made things easier to understand" she whispered

"Our secret, remember what happens between me and you, is no one's business but mine and yours" I said kissing her again

"I know baby, I love you" she whispered a blush heating up her cheeks.

"I love you Bella, I always will" I said and she was drug away by her mother.

I spent the day at the driving range with my father brother and future father in law. Talking business and hitting a few balls on the driving range.

"So her tantrums haven't sent you for the hills yet huh boy?" Charlie asked with a laugh

"They're nothing I can't handle, actually her behavior is getting better. We talked about it" I said not giving anything away. I had told Bella what happened between us would stay between us.

"How come I have a hard time believing that, I talked to mom the other day" Felix said walking up behind me.

"Bella's behavior problems or lack thereof is no one's business but mine, she is mine to handle and mine to discipline and I don't feel like talking about it with yall, so get off my balls" I said hitting the ball

"Why the sourpuss little brother?" Felix asked setting up his tee and ball.

"I just don't feel like discussing my future wife in the pretense that she is a child that needs a time out" I grumped and hit another ball.

We hit balls for a few hours before we parted company. I headed to the barber shop to get my hair lined up and then headed to the mall. I had a few hours and just needed more time to get my head on right, I hated dealing with people's expectations. I had to do things my way and my way only.

I stopped in a jewelry store and I was swarmed immediately by commission starved women wearing way to much perfume, the most aggressive one almost made me gag.

"Can I help you?" she purred as she leaned over letting the tops of her breast spill out of the top of her blouse.

"The only way to help me is to get me someone who isn't going to choke me with the stench of desperation mingled cheap perfume" I sneered at her

A smaller woman with dark hair tried to cover her laugh with a cough and ended up making me laugh and I gravitated towards her and smiled.

"I want something for my fiancé, we're going to a very formal ball and I want her to have something special" I said and she delivered it was a white gold and diamond wreath necklace and it would look amazing on my Bella. I knew she would whine about the price, but she would have to get use to getting expensive gifts for no other reason than I felt like it.

When I got back to Charlie's mansion, it was surprisingly quiet.

"Hey little bro, where you disappear to earlier man, I was just about to come looking for your ass" Felix asked

"You know me, every now and then I gotta just do my own thing for a minute, I wanted to get something for Bella for tonight, get a haircut and stuff" I said

"You're kinda quiet, since when is there secrets between us man?" he said opening a beer.

"Felix, it just feels like now my shit shifts to Bella, like things going on with me and what's in my head belongs to her now, it was weird cause we had this long as talk on the flight here and I told her what goes on between us, stays between us, so now it feels wrong to be discussing shit revolving around us with anyone else but her you know?" I asked

He stared at me for a second before his face broke into a shit eating grin.

"There is the start of a strong ass marriage man, you know the old guys, they have this idea of how wives and women are suppose to behave all quiet and proper and shit, they tend to forget how strong these girls have to be, how much shit they really deal with, being with a dude in the life, keeping up appearances, a different face for every situation, that shits brutal, and I think they need to know that there is some part of us, that belongs to just them. I mean it fucking sucks that in this day and age marriages are fucking set out and arranged, but in the same light, without Maggie, I'd be fucking lost. That's the balance, that is what keeps me sane and stable, well that and staying my ass in Vegas, there is a reason why I rarely come home. I fucking love the fact that at the end of all the bullshit I get to go home look at her and that smile and know that for that moment I got with her, nothing I do matters except that I come home to her" he said before tipping his beer back.

I was fucking floored, I had always heard about my brother how he never tolerated Maggie speaking or acting in any other way than what he approved of, but this was some shit I never thought I would hear him say, and as if he read my thoughts.

"We all have to keep up appearances D, let them think their ideas are what work, but in the end it'll be up to us to change this shit. It'll be up to us to make sure that Maggie and Bella never suffer in silence with a fake ass smile on their faces like mom and Renee" he said

"Renee told Bella she's happy, mom looks happy most of the time, I thought-"

"Your biggest problem is that you always take shit at face value D, but open your eyes and look around. Mom loves the bottomless bank account, she loves status. She could care less if dad lived or died"

"I just wanna have a good night with Bella, I don't-man, I just" I couldn't even form a complete thought

"D you have me as a big brother for a reason, I won't let this shit eat you up man, you and me, I know we've never really been close, but I just had to break away and do my own thing for a while, the insanity dad was pumping into my head I swear I almost ruined Maggie and I saw what this was really about, we can't treat marriage like a business acquisition, shit never works. Don't get me wrong, I expect Maggie to respect me, and to behave like a lady in public and a whore in the bedroom, but she has her own mind, and more times than not is my voice of reason"

"I'll see you at the country club tonight bro, thanks for the talk" I said I couldn't wrap my head around this shit and I kind of didn't want to, I just needed to see Bella.

"Yeah, see you later" He said walking down the hall to where I could hear Maggie calling for him.

I showered and was shaving when I heard the door to Bella's bedroom open. I peeked out the door and I sucked in a breath. Bella didn't have her gown on yet, but her hair and make-up was flawlessly done, just the way I liked it, not too much, she looked like she was glowing, like an angel.

I smiled as she walked around the room pulling things out of her closet and dresser.

"Hey beautiful" I said making my presence known.

"Demetri, I was just about to get my dress on, the car will be here in about forty five minutes" She said grabbing the large garment bag off of her closet door

When she stripped out of her yoga pants and button down, I fought back the urge to bend her over the side of the bed and take her from behind kissing and biting every inch of her succulent shoulders and neck.

I slipped into my suit pants as I watched Bella unzip the back of the poofy dress that looked like sparkling sorbet. The colors all looked beautiful on her, the soft curls in her hair, she looked like a sparkling beautiful angel.

"Demetri, can you zip me up?" she whispered looking at me over her shoulder. The dress was strapless and I placed some soft kisses along her shoulders.

"You look like a beautiful angel my beautiful Bella" I whispered in her ear, the soft whimper that escaped her lips made my dick as hard as steel.

"I want to kiss you, but I can't momma says not to ruin my lipstick" she whispered softly.

"It's okay, Soon enough, but I have something for you" I whispered as I stepped back from her.

"Demetri, I mean I didn't-" she started in with this adorable mumbling babble.

I silenced her with a single finger to her chin.

"Bella, I will buy you whatever I want, whenever I want, you should just get used to being spoiled" I said as I opened the dark blue velvet box.

"Oh my god Demetri, this is amazing, it's beautiful" she whispered as she reached forward to touch it.

"A beautiful necklace, but a beautiful princess, let me put it on you" I said smiling and kissing the tip of her nose.

"As I suspected the necklace looked amazing on her small delicate neck. It fit the dress and gave her even more sparkles than she had before.

I smiled at her as she helped me with my tie, which my mother had matched to her dress perfectly.

"You look so handsome" she whispered resting her forehead against mine

"Is it wrong that I wish we didn't have to leave we could just stay here like this" I whispered reveling in the warmth.

"I wish we could hide forever, just be me and you, but like my momma said, we'll take care of each other, and we will be okay" she whispered.

"Come on, let's go make some jaws drop, because you and I, look amazing together" I said as I spun her around by the waist and we stared at our reflection in the mirror she raised her arm behind her and played with the hair at the back of my neck I watches her and let my hands slowly snake over the bodice of her dress, stopping at her perfectly delectable breast.

The gods must have been smiling on me when they created Bella. I was a breast man, always have been and she has the most perfect breast, more than enough without being over the top, enough to make any bikini top look absofuckinglutely sinful on her. Some would judge me because at this point for me to think of her this way is actually against the law, but my god the girl is beautiful and she's mine.

She let out the softest most erotic sigh and I wanted her, but it did enough to break the spell. I led her out of the room and down the stairs to where my brother and Maggie were waiting.

"Bella this is Maggie-"

"I met her at the spa today, it was great" she smiled and they immediately started chatting and I felt like this could work. Maybe Felix was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Talking to Maggie was the best thing I could have done for myself, she was amazing and so smart. I thought I was seeing things so clear and my life was being stolen from me, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I love hearing about how happy she was in her marriage, how she loved being in Vegas, when it was just her and Felix, when she could really let go and be herself.

"Bella, Demetri is a good guy, he's young and confused and think the words that come out of the old men's mouths are gospel, but give Felix time, it will come" She said touching my hand.

"I know, we talked, I'm okay. I'm just-it's just. I'm sixteen, still in high school, but that all seems so-"

Maggie's soft laughter cut me off. "I remember feeling the same way, I was the same age when I was introduced to Felix, I got to spend three weeks with him in Chicago, my father ran the eastern seaboard at the time, By the time I was sent back to New York, everything felt so juvenile and babyish, I felt like instead of being trapped in a classroom with a bunch of simpering babies, I should be home taking care of Felix, I know right now you feel like your life and your choices are being taken from you, but honestly, just think about it, it will be the most important mission in Demetri's life to keep you happy, you will be spoiled pampered anything you want will appear, I mean I know things appear one way in from of the elders, but really, Felix's whole universe revolves around me" she said quietly

The rest of our spa day we spent laughing and talking like old friends while we were pampered primped and buffed.

"Maggie, thank you so much, I feel so much better about what was going through my head, like I know it's normal and I want to embrace my marriage and my new life, I want Demetri to be happy, I just know he is so diferent when it's just us you know, like he doesn't have to have his guard up, he can be young, he can be human" I said as we hugged

"Enjoy the part of him that is just yours, try not to think about the outside world until you have to, I mean I give no thought to Aro or Sulpicia unless I am right in front of them, otherwise I live my life, I went to college, I got a degree, I just choose to stay home, the trick is, once he's married, he will be the boss of the east, which means New York, Aro rarely leaves Chicago, so you and Demetri will be able to live your lives, so don't worry about what you don't have to. At most we see the in laws twice a year, and those two times are the most stressful times of my life other than that, I love being with Felix" she shrugged.

"Thank you Maggie, you have no idea how much you've helped me, how many of my fears that you've helped me lay to rest, I almost considered running, cause I thought I would be giving up my entire life, and my soul" I said

"God Bella, drama queen much? You'd never be able to run, I tried it, my daddy found me and brought me right back home, and it's not so bad but I remember being exactly where you are, and I wish I had someone to help me along, so I will do it for you, you know you can call or text me anytime, I'm sure there will be times you and Demetri will come out to Las Vegas, and we can come to Chicago or New York and visit" she said.

I sighed and smiled as the car slowed to enter the gates.

Felix was outside waiting for us when the limo stopped.

"There is my beautiful girl, I missed you mags, did you have fun?" he asked taking her into his arms. I smiled and went into the house.

I looked all over for Demetri, but couldn't find him. I went up to my room and enjoyed a few minutes alone.

When I finally did see Demetri, there was something different about him. He looked a little more relaxed and he looked happier. He gave me the most beautiful wreath necklace I had ever seen. I thought about what Maggie said as I helped him adjust his tie and smiled up at him.

He turned us around and whispered in my ear how much of a gorgeous couple he thought we were and to be honest, I had to agree.

He held his arm out to me and we made our way down the stair case to where our parents and family were waiting for us. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the look of pride in my father's eyes, Even Aro and Sulpicia smiled their approvals.

"God you kids look amazing" Sulpicia beamed motioning for the photographer. This is going to make a beautiful picture for the announcements, don't you think Renee?" she gushed.

I sucked in a breath and was about to roll my eyes when I felt a squeeze on my arm.

"Please little girl, behave, I swear I will make this up to you" he whispered in my ear then kissing my cheek.

"I swear she does this on purpose, just to get me riled up, I mean engagement announcements, already?" I whined

"Yeah, but come on we both knew this was coming, I have a feeling it will be in the society pages by morning, I'm sorry, I know I said I would protect you, but this is one thing you and I are just goin to have to deal with, until the wedding" he whispered and we both looked at each other.

I got lost, his eyes him, he was consuming me. I couldn't help the words that fell out of my mouth.

"Demetri, I love you" I whispered.

"You, what I mean, me too, are you-"the laughter and lightness of his eyes reminded me of the flight but then we were both blinded by the fifty million flashes from the four different photographers that my future monster in law had hired.

I think the woman had a secret fetish for watching me become distressed and angry; it was like she went out of her way to do things she knew annoyed me just so I would go off.

Demetri left with his parents and brother and Maggie, I would arrive on the arm of my father. The limo ride over was the way I remember hanging with my parents. My dad making fun of my mom and my mother ribbing him right back.

"You kids looked real good together Bella" my dad remarked.

"Yes, they did, those pictures in the foyer are going to be spectacular" my mother smiled brightly

"Thank you, I want a copy, for my room, he helped me pick my dress. He liked the colors on me" I gushed and felt the blush in my cheeks.

"So you two finally figured it out?" my mother asked gripping my father's hand.

"Yeah mom, not that we had a choice, but we are going to be okay; we actually have a lot in common and just kind of get each other" I said thinking about the time we had spent alone and talking.

My father just nodded and his phone rang. He turned away from us and was barking orders at someone as the car slowed to a stop.

Soon the back door was opened and my mother was helped out and my father climbed out behind her and my father reached for me.

I carefully got out and straightened my dress. My dad leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"You look real pretty baby girl, I know this isn't what you would have wanted for yourself, but this is my way of making sure that you will always be okay and you will always be loved and cherished" he said holding his elbow out for me.

There were again with the cameras; the photographers and media outlets. These people saw my father as a real estate and commercial properties power house. No building went up on the western seaboard without his okay, his companies and unions were the ones who got the bids and the contracts, my father was big news, and I suspect he would be even bigger news if anyone could ever prove any of the things he had been accused of.

Demetri's father owned most of the Las Vegas strip, sat on the Las Vegas gaming commissions and even owned a few hotels and casinos in Atlantic city and when there is gambling involved any idiot knew nothing was on the up and up. Yet again, no one could prove anything. My father and Aro had done a good job of keeping their distance from each other in public over the years, nothing could be associated with the two of them, so them going public with Demetri and mines relationship was going to have the shock and awe effect that they were hoping for. In a way I felt used, they were treating a very special moment in my life like a merger or business acquisition, but I trusted my father. He had always said, he never did anything without careful thought or reason.

The last few days, they had seen some of the media rags appearing around our property, they had made the best of it, Aro and Suplicia being seen arriving at Sea Tac instead of the private air field, Aro and my father being seen eating at an outdoor table at one of the gig harbor bistros looking like they were discussing business, then there were pictures leaked of my father Demetri and Aro hitting balls at the driving range, my father and Demetri laughing at something as the rode around the course in the gold cart.

When we arrived at Monte Cristo ballroom, I honestly thought this was just a small affair but boy was I wrong, the limos were lined up down the block there was even a red carpet. Judges, politicians, union presidents were all in attendance, even the mayor and the police commissioner were in attendance. They all smiled and shook hands with my father and kissed my mother on the cheek.

"My god Charles is this baby Isabella? She has grown into a very beautiful young woman. I would love for her to meet my son" the mayor said.

"No can do Eli, she's gone and let some young man steal her heart" my father laughed as we continued to walk.

We continued to walk in, I was polite and smiled at everyone and let my father have his moment, but in my own mind I was scanning the room for Demetri, I could feel him, I was starting to get antsy.

"Isabella, stop fidgeting, you will see him soon enough" my mother whispered in my ear with a knowing smile.

"Mom, I miss him" I whispered back.

"I know baby, they just here" she whispered.

I soon heard a few gasps and murmurings and I turned to look behind me. In walked Aro and Sulpicia. Demetri had his mother on his arm and Felix and Maggie. I smiled in spite of myself. I had to watch my reactions.

"See I told you" my mother whispered.

"Charlie, my old friend, how are you?" Aro boomed making his way across a room that had gone deadly silent.

"Aro, how are you. I heard you would be here tonight, look at you old man, time has been good to you" my father said playing his part perfectly.

Demetri came over to me and took me into his arms.

"Hello my little Bella, I missed you" he whispered as he dipped his head to kiss me.

"I was just telling my mother how much I needed you here with me" I whispered once again pressing my lips to his.

"Everyone is staring at your ring, I think people have finally figured it out. I got told someone has been looking into my family's jets flight plans." He whispered in my ear with a small snort.

"It doesn't matter. I can't wait to be Mrs. Volturi" I said.

"Formality little girl, you already are" he said leading to the bar.

Everyone's eyes were on us, people were stunned.

"That dress looks amazing on you, but baby I can't wait to see it on the floor of our hotel room" he said as he handed me a glass of sparkling apple juice, if we were alone he would have given me wine, but I'm sixteen and half of Seattle's finest were in attendance, so tonight I would behave.

I moaned quietly in his ear. "I want you to take me tonight" I whispered.

"Bella, I promised your father I would keep you pure until our wedding night, but I plan to show you a few things" he said his lips lightly touching my neck.

"I want it now" I whined quietly.

"You'll always get what you want princess, but not when you want it, you will get it when I'm ready for you to have it. Right now we have a role to play. I expect you to behave and wait patiently" he sneered in my ear.

His voice was so cold and so sexy at the same time. I shivered and looked up at him.

"I love you" was all I could respond.

"I love you too little lady" he smiled at me and kissed me softly.

I smiled as this dark seductive melody started to play.

"Dance with me Bella?" he asked holding his hand out to me.

I grabbed his hand and he led me out to the dance floor. We got lost in each other as uninvited played and everyone stared. At the end of the song we stared into each other's eyes and just smiled.

Our families joined together at one table, in the center of the room. I felt like I was in a fish bowl. Our table was given mysterious glances as people passed us, our pictures were constantly being taken.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I whispered in Demetri's ear. He helped me up and all the men at our table stood.

He walked me to the bathroom.

"You know you can't come in with me right, I know how to do this part alone" I joked.

"I know, I just can't let you out of my sight, you're so beautiful" he whispered, letting my hand go.

I must say going to bathroom is a dress of this caliber was a feat, it was a sea of pastel taffeta and I feared I would drown in it, but I loved my gown. I was done and about to leave the stall when I heard.

"I can't believe he chose her, I mean god what is she, in pre school" the voice hissed.

"I bet he didn't pick anything, you know how these socialite families operate, the rich stay with the rich. I mean god her father nearly fucking own the whole west coast, of course she would get the pick of the fucking litter, but I heard she is barely sixteen, what kind of whore gets engaged so young" the other girl said.

"I had seen him back in chicago a few times, I pulled out all the stops, but I guess I was too old, hell compared to her I'm ready for a fucking rest home" the other girl retorted.

There were a few snorts and laughs but I put on my brave face and exited the stall. A hush fell over the room; you could have heard a pin drop.

"Please ladies, and I use the term loosely, don't stop gossiping about me on my account, I mean I know that I'm to respect my elders and keep quiet when old folks are talking" I smiled politely and made my way over to the sink to wash my hands. A second stall opened and outstepped Maggie with a sneer on her face.

The two overly made up women stood there faces nearly on the floor.

"I didn't I mean-we" she sputtered

"You mean you were jealous and wanted to gossip about the nature of my relationship with Demetri, and had no idea that I was in here, it's fine. I mean good god I understand why you would want him, I understand, but my understanding and charity will only take you so far, remember what you said-My father dam nears owns this town and while I have never been one to use my father's power or status for my own gain, I will use it to destroy you. I won't warn you again. Demetri is mine we are engaged, so give it up. He's off the market" I hissed spun on my heel and walked to the door.

"That was epic!" Maggi laughed when the door closed behind us.

"I have no idea where that came from, I've never-"

"You owe no one anything, and you for dam sure don't need to apologize. I won't tell anyone. They won't tell anyone, and besides, I doubt Demetri would have anything bad to say to you. Come on let's get back before they feel like we've been gone for too long" she said taking my hand and leading me back to the table.

Dinner was amazing, but I was a ball of nerves and couldn't eat.

"Bella, you need to eat, you're already entirely to skinny" Sulpicia remarked.

I was about to open my mouth when I felt Demetri's hand on my thigh,

"Mother, she will eat if and when she's ready. She's not a toddler, she knows when she's hungry" Demetri gritted.

"Demetri, if you're going to have children, she needs to get some meat on her bones. Carrying a Volturi baby isn't easy work" she winked at my mother.

"I think we're a long way off from there" I whispered.

"Two years isn't a long time dear" my mother said.

"Excuse me?" Demetri said.

"I mean you two will be married in two years, we assumed there would be children soon after?" Aro asked.

"Don't we get time to be a married couple, to travel to be us?" I asked

"We want grandchildren" Sulpicia stated.

"This is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion" Felix said his voice laced with venom

"Thank you Felix" I said feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Yes son, you're right, but I think this is a conversation that needs to be had, with both of my sons" Aro said casually glancing between myself and Maggie.

The rest of dinner was quiet and subdued. Maggie and I conversed while Demetri and Felix had their own conversation. The parents excused themselves to go mingle.

"How fucking intense was that?" Felix asked the second they were out of earshot.

"Your mother is relentless" Maggie said quietly.

"Hush beautiful, you know I would never let her dictate our lives, we said we would start trying soon, we've only been married a short time. You're just going to be twenty one. I doubt that qualifies you as an old maid" Felix said with a laugh and a kiss to her temple.

"Well you're up first brother, but I think if we don't start giving her grandchildren soon, she's going to explode" Demetri said draining his drink.

"Soon enough, hey wanna take the girls to a real after party?" he asked with an evil smile.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here. I need to ask Charlie, I think he planned on taking Bella home after this" Demetri said softly caressing my hand.

"I got it, but tonight, we're gonna party man" Felix said.

Thank god, these people were pushing me to the edge.

**A/N: ** I know this took so long but honestly I was so involved in my other fics that I had kind of forgotten about Demetri and little Bella, but they are back in a big way and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I love writing it. Thank you for the reviews, the comments favorite and follows. They are truly inspiring. Thank you! To all of you who voted for To Love Honor and obey in the fandom people awards; Thank you so much,I appreciate it more than you know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here they are. They're back and breaking every rule set forth by Aro and Charlie, and from this point, I go where Bella and Demetri tell me to go, the outline was blown out the water by this chapter, but this is what they wanted. I hope you enjoy it. I can't wait to see what you guys thing.

**BPOV**

I'm quietly sitting at our table listening to my mother and Sulpicia make plans for my wedding, I'm getting totally infuriated. I wonder to myself: "_Am I even going to be asked for my opinion, oh yeah that's right nothing I say matters."_

Maggie must have heard my thoughts cause she leaned over and whispered, "Just remember what you get at the end of the day, you get Demetri" she said her eyes wandering over to the bar where Demetri stood with Felix and a few other men, he looked so serious and controlled but so utterly beautiful.

"I hate silver" I muttered

"I hate teal, but it was plastered on everything that would sit still at my wedding, just let them have their fun, this is all they have, pathetic I know, but ey, whatta ya gonna do?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I want you in my wedding, I can't thank you enough for everything this weekend Maggie, really, you have no idea" I confessed.

"I'd be honored, you know you can call me any time?" she asked

"Yeah, so when are we gonna ditch the old folks? Felix said we're gonna go to the real party tonight" I leaned over

"Yeah, let me handle your parents" she winked

"Charlie, can I steal Bella for the night, Felix and I will be heading home and I won't see her until the bridal shower, and she's asked me to be in the wedding, so kind of an impromptu planning session." Maggie smiled sweetly.

"Sure darling, well that's alright then, you girls have a good time, Bella make sure when you come home tomorrow you get your homework done, I'm leaving tonight for New York" he said smiling dumbly.

"Sure Daddy, I promise I will can we go now?" I asked anxious to get away from Sulpicia and her prying eyes.

"Sure, you girls go have fun, don't get into any trouble" my dad warns.

I dam near tip the table over trying to get away. We go to the guys at the bar and wait while they finish their conversation. I tune out because I shouldn't know what's going on, and honestly I don't want to know.

"Listen, we know it's them who hit the last drop. So I want to hit them this time, we know this is gonna be their biggest shipment yet and I trust the Intel I got" Demetri said.

"Who did you get this supposed Intel from? Cullen? That pretty little fucker, I don't know Dem, seriously man I would think about this and be real clear that this is a battle you're ready to fight. Liam figures out you did this and this could mean an all-out clash of the titans" Felix said as he drained a tumbler of amber colored liquid.

"No, I got this, we're striking tonight, I gotta prove myself, I gotta prove I'm ready to lead, gotta make my bones, strike first strike hard and send a clear heavy handed message to the other families. We lead they take their cues from us, from me. Dad's the old era, I'm the new reign" He said

"What about Bella? You promised her tonight, you don't wanna start your engagement breaking promises, don't break that little girl's heart bro" Felix said touching his shoulder

"No, I got a contingency plan, I learned from the best, always have your ass covered. I farmed that shit out, no sense getting my own hands dirty, I got people for that." He said with a cocky smirk.

"You know I got your back, I'll do whatever I can, you need the proof of the Irish acting out of turn when Liam comes at you, I got it. I'll just play my cards close to my vest for now. Let's get the girls out of here" They turned to us.

"Are you ready to really party little girl?" Demetri asked wrapping his arms around me.

I slid my arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I need to change. I left my bag in the car"

"For what I got in mind, you won't need it" he whispered

"I thought we were going with Maggie and Felix" I said confused.

"Well I mean we can, but I thought that a night, just you and me would be something you would be more interested in" he smirked at me.

"See I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long" I said with a smirk and a wink

"Come on trouble" he said grabbing my hand. He gave a subtle nod to Felix who gave him this weird finger gesture to which Demetri laughed as he led me out the back of the ball room.

"D, where are we going?" I asked shivering as he wrapped his jacket around me.

"I want to show you something, something I bought for you today when I went AWOL" he said as he started his Tahoe.

He sped through the streets and I just watched him drive, god he was too irresistible for words. I could give a dam about this purity ring, I mean it's not like either of us would tell my dad. I was gonna marry him anyway. But god I'm supposed to say no, stay pure but dammit, this man makes it hard to breathe let alone think straight.

"See something you like little lady" he winked at me.

"Meh, the view is alright, I guess it'll do" I said with a smirk

"You know you're gonna pay for your smart ass mouth right?"

"Hmm, I am trying it to find it in me to be scared but-" I faked a yawn

"Oh okay, I see how you are, we'll see who's tired by the end of the night" he said as he whipped around a corner taking us into a gated sub development on the outskirts of the city.

He stopped in front of the gate and spoke with quietly with the man in the shack. The man handed him an envelope and the gates slowly opened.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around at all the huge houses.

He slowed and turned into the driveway of the house at the top of the cul de sac it was huge with a tan and chocolate color scheme on the trim.

"Welcome home beautiful. I figured even though we will be in New York most of the time, I wanted you to have some place to call home when we visit your father. So I thought that this seemed like a you kind of house" He said

"This is kind of perfect. Can we go inside?" I asked letting a smile take over my face.

He smiled and let the keys dangle off of his finger. "It's yours little one, do whatever you want"

I squeeled and jumped into his arms. "I love you D, thank you so much. I love it" I gushed

"Remember this the next time I do something that pisses you off" he said as he led us to the front door.

"I had it furnished, but anything you don't like tell me and we can send it back. I just want you to be happy" he said wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my head.

"You know what I wanna show you next?" he whispered.

"What?"

"The bedroom, we got the night together baby, just you and me, but before I take you up there, I got a question for you" he said turning me around and cocking his head to look me up and down

"What's your question?" I asked him licking my lips.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked opening his palm and there were a few condoms.

"Tonight, you and me, I thought you wanted to follow the rules, purity and all that?" I asked and I couldn't help but to let the smile light up my face.

"Only if you're comfortable, I want to give you want whatever you want and we both know you aint gonna let me hold out for that long" he said shaking his head

"You make it seem like I'm a trouble maker or something" I whispered as I reached behind my back and unzipped my dress, I let it fall to pastel colored pool of fabric around my ankles.

His audible gasp let me know Maggie and I had picked the right get up and thank the gods for Hustler of Hollywood. A half cup bra and g string in red and black lace with barely enough fabric to leave anything to the imagination.

Demetri grabbed my hand and led me up the grand stair case ripping at his tie as we walked. I followed behind him knowing I was testing his sanity. I was nervous but I knew that this was it, after tonight all of me would belong to him, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

The master bedroom made me stop and gasp. Vaulted ceiling with floor to ceiling windows. A lava rock fire place was roaring in a seating area that was surrounded by a sun room that overlooked a sweeping backyard with a pool and waterfall. This was like my dream, all dark woods and done in his favorite color. Red, everything was dark wood and red. It was so sexy.

"Anything you don't like, we can send back, I just wanted to bring you home" he whispered pulling me in front of him.

"How did you know I'd love this, I mean this is just how I would do it, it's so dark and yeah makes me wanna do things to you in this huge bed" I said crawling up on the bed getting on my knees in the middle.

"Things like what?" he asked

"Things that would mean you've got way to many clothes on, kind of unfair since, you've got me here, like this" I said slowly undoing the hooks in the front of my bra.

"This is your last chance, if you let that come off, it's on. I know my limits and I won't be able to stop" he said unbuttoning his shirt

"Who said I would want you to stop, I mean I never made my father any promises" I smirked at him.

"You're going to be the death of me little lady" he said stalking towards the bed and before I knew it I was on my back Demetri settled between my legs and his mouth was on mine in a kiss that was for dam sure to leave bruises, but I couldn't get enough, the way his tongue dominated mine my moans and pants disappeared into our kiss. I untangled my fingers from his hair and went to his open button down shirt. My fingers shaking as I started tracing the planes of his bare chest. My god he was beautiful.

"Bella, baby, calm down, it's just us, we don't have to" He said softly touching my face.

"But Dem you don't understand, I want to so bad, but I don't want to disappoint you, I wanna be everything for you" I whispered.

"Baby, you feel this?" he said placing my hand on the large bulge in his pants "You do this to me, no one else. Bella, it's gonna be okay, just focus on us, that's it, no pressure, no one's expectations" he said tracing his finger over my lips. I let my tongue sneak out of my mouth and dance over his finder.

"I want you, I want us tonight" I pleaded in a whisper.

He leaned back on his knees and I scooted back and sat up he was pulling off his tie and I was undoing his belt. My hands were shaking and I swear I was drawing blood with how hard I was biting my lips.

I had his belt off and I was pushing at his pants when he grabbed me by the hips flipping us over I was straddling him, as his teeth sank into my shoulder my nails scraped down his back, I was grinding into the large thick bulge that was separated from my dripping thighs by only the scrap of fabric that was was cherading at panties and his thin boxer briefs. I was in a cloud of lust and I swear he knew what he was doing to me.

"Last chance baby, please tell me to stop or I won't be able to control my need, I'm scared I'll hurt you, your first time, it's supposed to be gentle and sweet, but I can't Bella I need to mark you I need to posses everything about you from the inside out.

"I don't need gentle and sweet, I need my fiancé to make me a woman, his woman. I'm yours Demetri, take whats yours" I pleaded.

A string of curses in English and Italian fell out of his mouth as he ripped my panties away, he stared down at my bare dripping wet pussy and he licked his lips.

"I know you're going to taste as good as you smell baby, are you ready?" he asked his kissed down the skin of my stomach.

"I oh god yes, please don't stop baby" I begged as my lust took away any ability to form a sensible thought.

My legs spread as wide as they could and I was all but begging him to ease the ache between my legs.

I looked down into his eyes as I felt his warm breath hit the bare lips of my aching pussy I moaned and pleaded.

"Be still and be patient. I got you, and I told you, you'll get what I want you to have when I want you to have it. Don't make me have to hold you down" he growled as hick ran his tongue down my slit.

I swear my back arched in a way that was dam near inhuman, I was trying to desperately to get him where I needed him.

"oh god D please more baby, so fucking good, I need" I stammered. My orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I was screaming at volumes that seemed to not sound like anything human. I toes curled my nails scraped his scalp. I could feel the juices of my orgasms running out me onto his lips and his face.

Even after my aftershocks I was still in a haze and somewhere I thought he was done with me. Until he was hovering over me I lifted my head and kissed him with all I could muster. I loved tasting myself on this lips and his tongue I moaned at the electricy and lust of the whole scene. I felt him large and heavy resting on my thigh.

"Are you ready for me baby, are you sure you can handle this?" he asked as he reached between us giving his large hard on a few strokes before reaching for the condom. I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"I don't want you using those. I want to feel what it feels like for your passion to explode inside of me D. please baby don't tell me no" I begged.

"Fuck, whatever you want, we'll deal with it later" he said throwing the foil to the floor.

The intense feral look on his face when he pushed the large head of his hard on inside of me was nothing for compared to the smug cocky smirk that he wore when I cried out. The burning and the pain spurred me on and I wanted more.

He tried to still but I dug my nails into his shoulder and screamed for more. I begged him for more. The burn was intense but I loved every moment of it. His powerful thrust and the wide spread of my legs would sure have me walking funny in the morning but his sweat drenched hair that was falling into his eyes as he growled and grunted for me to hold on to him made me not give a fuck. I never though pain this intense would leave me craving more, but the fact that another orgasm was sneaking up on me gathering the strength of a run away freight train had me completely mesmerized and confused. But all I could see was the pleasure in Demetri's face.

"Oh baby, so tight, so good. Does it feel good baby, you like it?" he snarled in my ear.

"D oh god yes I'm yours, I need you I know I oh shit again, I oh can't" I whimpered and screamed out as the freight train had run over me and I heard Demetri's groans and pants but it sounded like it I was under water.

"Right there baby oh fuck shit, so fucking tight ahhh" he groaned out when he gave one last deep hard eratic thrust as he held me still and clenched his eyes shut my breathing was hard and shallow peppered with pleading whimpers. I looked down as he pulled out I whimpered again.

I was exhausted, and he looked like he was on top of the world.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked as he lay down beside me.

"I way more than okay, that was so intense, I loved every minute of it" I whispered.

"I love you, more than I could even put into words, But understand something Bella, the deal is sealed now, you are mine, forever, I won't ever let you go. I know how good I have it now, I got a taste and now, you're my addiction" he said pulling me possessively to his chest.

"I'm just as addicted, I don't think anyone would ever be able to match up to what you do just did to me" I whispered as I grinded against his hardening length, I was gonna pay for this tomorrow, but I wanted more.

"Dam already ready for round two, you're brave little girl, do you know how sore you're gonna be tomorrow?" he whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I just don't care. Maybe I know you're gonna be away from me for a few days and I'm gonna need the reminder of who I belong to, so I won't stray" I teased.

"Oh hell no, you want a reminder, I'll give you one" he growled as he flipped me over and pulled me by my hips to my knees. I was almost afraid when I looked over my shoulder. He looked at my well used kitty like it was a porterhouse steak and he was a carnivore who'd been denied meat for months.

"oh little girl, you have no idea what you've just done to yourself, hold on to the headboard" he demanded as he spread my legs with his knee.

The force he used to drive his length into me stole my ability to hold on to the headboard and I went face first into my pillow thank god cause the scream that erupted from my throat would have certainly made someone think I was being killed, but dam to die being fucked to death by a man who simply fucks like a god, no lie is every girls dream come true.

But while I couldn't be smart my poor body had some sense of self preservation and I was trying to move away from the erotic assault on my body, but my fiancé wasn't having it.

"Oh hell no little girl, you can't run now. I'm giving you what you asked for, and I tried to give you and out you refused and now you have no choice but to take what I'm giving you. Isn't this what you wanted" he gritted out.

I'm an idiot, I should have said no, begged him to stop, but me and my big mouth.

I looked over my shoulder and with the sauciest stare I could muster, I whimpered, "Please D, it's not enough".

Yeah, and that was what incurred his wrath, and dam, if I said he was wasn't a feral beast, I would be making the biggest understatement of the century.

Suddenly his fist was in my hair and he pulled my back so that I was on my knees, my back was against his chest, the angle this allowed him to hit made my eyes roll back, a scream was caught in my throat. His right arm holding me at waist his left hand pulling and pinching my puckered nipples. My head fell back against his shoulder.

"D oh shit too much I'm sorry please I can't" I begged and he fucking laughed.

"Too late. You're gonna feel me not only tomorrow but all fucking week, do you hear me, and right here right now, I'm warning, don't ever fucking taunt me again, do you hear me Bella?"

I would have answered and apologized, but my orgasm stole my breath and I just fell back against him nodding and whimpering.

"Good girl, I love you baby, you feel so good" he cooed in my ear, I felt my face try to pull together a smile but I was just too tired.

"Sleep little girl, I'll wake you up when I'm ready for you again" he whispered as I curled into his strong chest.

Yeah, I had hit the jack pot, no other girl on this planet was as lucky as I was.


End file.
